1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular side mirror control and more particularly, to a vehicular side mirror control for remotely controlling the angular position of a vehicular side mirror with respect to the vertical and horizon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of vehicular side mirror controls of the above type have been proposed and practically employed and in any one of the prior art vehicular side mirror controls, two drive motors have been employed as the drive sources for rotating the vehicular side mirror in the vertical direction and horizontal direction, respectively so as to vary the angular position of the side mirror with a multi-directional switch having a single lever being electrically connected to the common electric circuit of the drive motors whereby when the lever is tilted in any selected one of four directions, the rotational direction of the motors is changed over from the forward rotational direction to the reverse rotational direction and vice versa so as to vary the angular position of the side mirror with respect to vertical or horizontal.
However, although the prior art side mirror control of the above type has excellent manipulation ability, the multi-directional switch employed in such a conventional vehicular side mirror control has a complicated construction and is expensive. In addition, the multi-directional switch in the prior art vehicular side mirror control is vulnerable to damage and, since the switch lever extends to a position adjacent to the meter within the automobile, it has been frequently experienced that the driver touches the meter unintentionally. In order to prevent such unintentional touching of the meter by the driver, the switch lever is required to be positioned in a strictly limited position within the automobile. Furthermore, the presence of the switch lever in the vicinity of the meter is not advisable from the view point of safety when the automobile collides against another automobile or any other object.